Growing Up
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: Tony & Gibbs were in an all sex, no strings relationship. A while in Tony gets left with a teenage daughter, Claire, who he didn't even know he fathered. Gibbs is there for Tony, but can he care for Claire or is it too much because of his past? M/M sex.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY~_**

**Sooo I'm pretty sure it's been years since I've updated. weew. lol. In my defense I have literally worked until I could no more, and now you may ask? Well noowww. Universities want me writing. So Ima be doing it more ahahaha~**

**So please enjoy and if you don't love lovely, slightly angsty, fluffy, smutty Tony/Gibbs slash, then don't read.**

**OH AND THIS IS A PREVIEW or prologue. Just wanted to see what y'all thought of it before I post it**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Tony didn't know why, but he reached into his pocket and texted the one person he needed, _'I need you' _It was simple and it was true, right now Tony needed someone who he'd know forever, someone who he wished would be his.

Tony heard when the front door opened and the exchange between Claire and the man he needed, sitting up he unlocked his door and sat on the bed and waited. Sure enough his door opened and his knight in shining… Sears, entered. 'Gibbs' Tony started a fresh round of sobs.

Gibbs walked forward and sat next to Tony.

'I don't know what to do. This girl, I can't care for her, I'm not a parent, she hates me, everything's a mess, everything, there's not one part of my life that is just simple. Nothing' Tony's head was in his hands.

Gibbs stretched out his hand and ran it up and down Tony's back 'We're simple' Gibbs said trying to soothe the man.

'What?' Tony asked looking at him.

'We're simple, you and me' Gibbs said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okayyy~~_**

**_So the first chapter~ Enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- <em>Life sucks.<em>

'What is this?'

God Tony hated it when women did this, when _anyone_ did this _'what_ _is this, where is this going?_' thing. It wasn't made any better by the shitty hotel and dirty sheets. It sure wasn't made better by the fact he loved this person. But things were complicated, fucking complicated as always. Nothing is ever simple, the minute you turn that age where you know that people suck, everything's expensive, people do horrible things, and love hurts. Nothing is simple.

'I…'

Tony stood and grabbed his boxers 'Sorry I shouldn't have asked that' He pulled on his pants, did them up and searched for his shirt 'Just- bye' He said and slipped out of the room.

God he was an idiot. Tony handed a wad of money to the people at the front desk, ever a gentlemen. He ran out on to the street and glanced at his watch 2:34pm, so he wouldn't be a shitty father at least. He hailed a cap and jumped in. 'Where you going?' the aging balding man asked.

Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face, he told the cab driver the address and they pulled away from the curb.

He watched as the cab pulled away. He turned to grab his boxers, he sighed, things were so complicated when you loved someone. They also hurt like a motherfucker. He stared at the bed, he was a man of few words, but why couldn't he just say it, it was only a few words it was only '_Tony, I love you' _it wasn't a thesis, it didn't need anything more than those four words. When Tony asked what it was, God he wanted to say '_This isn't what I want, I want you, everyday, 24 hours. I don't want to fuck you and leave you, I want to make love to you all day every day, I want you, all of you, every part of you.' _But apparently he was too chicken to say that, so he let Tony leave, let him get in a cab and leave. It's not like this was the first time it had happened. It was the 23rd time it had happened, the 23rd time he watched as Tony came, the 23rd time he wanted to hold Tony, sleep with Tony, snuggle with Tony. But no, like the asshole he was he let Tony leave, and what was he kidding? Tony was only doing this for release, he could never be 'in love'.

'Dad you're 25 minutes late' Said the girl from the sidewalk.

'Traffic' Tony said apologetically.

She cocked an eyebrow.

'What in your 16 years of existence you've never experienced traffic?' Tony asked as she slid into the cab.

'School finished 25 minutes ago. I left at 8am. I would've thought from 8am you would've had plenty of time to get here' She spat.

'Hey I left in plenty of time, there was road works, ask the driver'

The girl looked at the driver who nodded and she huffed and crossed her arms 'Where's your car anyways?' She asked.

'The yard'

'Why?'

'Because I had to duck out, I realised the time, and grabbed a cab'

'Where were you?'

'Out'

'Date?'

'No- just out, you're my daughter I don't have to explain every hour of my day to you'

'Fine' She huffed and looked out of the window.

'So how was your day?'

'Fine'

'Just fine?' Tony asked gently.

'Yes _Dad _it was fine' She rolled her eyes.

Tony shut up, he was slowly screwing over everything in his life. Slowly but so surely.

They got home and Tony went straight to the liquor cabinet, he didn't care what anyone thought, after the day he'd had. That and he was a little sore. Sitting on the lounge he put his feet on the table and turned on the TV.

'Dad I need money' The girl said walking into the room.

'Claire, I gave you your allowance yesterday' Tony said simply.

'I need $50' She said standing in the doorway.

'Why?' Tony asked.

'Because'

'Because…?'

'I'm going out and need money' She said simply.

'No, you're going and doing homework' Tony stood.

'Mom would give me money' She said simply.

'But you're living with me'

'My mother is dead because of you!' She shouted.

Tony walked past the girl and into his room 'Wallets on the front table, take it all' He yelled.

He locked his door and curled into a ball, he cried, he cried like a fucking newborn. Claire was the result of a good time with this woman Tony had been quite smitten with for some time. She was a lawyer, and less than a month ago Tony came across her name, called her up for a catch up. That's when she'd let it slip that Claire was his baby. His daughter. His flesh and blood. He had let her leave, upset, and her car was smashed by a semi, she died instantly. Claire being the only family she had, left her in the care of her father, Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony didn't know why, but he reached into his pocket and texted the one person he needed, _'I need you' _It was simple and it was true, right now Tony needed someone who he'd known forever, someone who he wished would be his.

Tony heard when the front door opened and the exchange between Claire and the man he needed, sitting up he unlocked his door and sat on the bed and waited. Sure enough his door opened and his knight in shining… Sears, entered. 'Gibbs' Tony started a fresh round of sobs.

Gibbs walked forward and sat next to Tony.

'I don't know what to do. This girl, I can't care for her, I'm not a parent, she hates me, everything's a mess, everything, there's not one part of my life that is just simple. Nothing' Tony's head was in his hands.

Gibbs stretched out his hand and ran it up and down Tony's back 'We're simple' Gibbs said trying to soothe the man.

'What?' Tony asked looking at him.

'We're simple, you and me' Gibbs said softly.

Tony jumped up 'I think you should go' He said trying to calm himself.

'I could go, and leave you to probably upset Claire even more, and drink yourself to near death. Or I could stay here, with you, hold you and save your liver, and help Claire.' Gibbs said simply.

'What's wrong with Claire?' Tony asked.

Gibbs scoffed 'DiNozzo. She lost her mother, the only family she ever knew she had, it was barely a month ago' Gibbs said and then he softened his voice 'I'll go make dinner, you just calm down, okay?' Gibbs stood.

Tony held out his hand 'Okay- but before you go' Tony looked up at Gibbs, his eyes were swollen, puffy, and he was hiccupping slightly.

'Mmm?' Gibbs asked.

'Can I…?' Tony asked as his lips barely touched Gibbs'.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony it was slow, sweet, soft, gentle. It wasn't hungry and crazed. It was just soft, Tony truly tasted Gibbs. Gibbs was first to pull away 'I'll cook'

'I'll rest' Tony breathed over their lips.

'Okay' Gibbs kissed Tony's lips once more and they pulled apart.

Gibbs closed the door and took a second, he'd never kissed Tony like that, he'd never kissed him so lovingly. It wasn't starved or hungry. It was love. He walked to the kitchen, Claire was crying while staring at what looked to be math. 'Tony is actually good at math' Gibbs said walking past.

'I know…' Claire said softly 'I'm sorry' Claire said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at the dark haired girl, she looked like Tony had looked just then, so defeated 'Why are you apologising… To me?' Gibbs asked.

'If I wasn't such an idiot, Tony-eh, Dad wouldn't have called you, you could be out, I don't know scoring chicks, drinking, whatever you do' Claire wiped her eyes and sniffed.

'You don't have to apologise-'

'It's a sign of weakness' Tony said walking into the kitchen.

'I was going to say, you should apologise to your Dad. It's hard for him to you know, he's never had a daughter,' Gibbs looked between them both and started chopping some vegetables he'd found.

Claire turned her head 'Sorry Dad' She said quietly.

'Sorry Claire' Tony shifted uncomfortably.

'I didn't mean it… It's not your fault I just…'

'I know' Tony said softly.

'I'm going to go wash up' Claire smiled softly at Tony left the room.

'Tony back there-'

'Look Gibbs, I know. This whole day. Can we just forget it and go back to what it was before today?' Tony almost felt his heart shatter.

Gibbs swallowed, 'yeah of course' He nodded a few times, processing it all.

Tony may have a daughter, but clearly he wasn't looking for anything but sex. See he'd just heard it for himself. Gibbs' eyes watered and he grabbed an onion, it was better to cry from an onion than a broken heart.

Tony wanted to punch himself, head slap himself, something, he'd realized the words he'd just said. He didn't mean it like that. Fuck.

Tony went to his room for the rest of the evening leaving Gibbs and Claire to take care of everything, eventually the clock came to 10pm and Claire went to bed. Once she disappeared Gibbs slipped into Tony's room, it was dark but Gibbs could see him sitting against the head board. 'Tony' Gibbs said quietly, almost a whisper.

'Yeah?'

'I'

'Yeah' Tony's heard started forming back together.

Gibbs bit his tongue _'Tony I love you, be with me please' _'I'm going home now- anything else you need?'

'_You, Jethro I need you' _Tony begged his mouth to say it, but instead it came out as'No thanks Boss I'm fine.'

Gibbs left he wasn't going to sleep tonight, it looked like it was the boat and bourbon tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heyy~_**

**Thank you to everyone that is following the story~! and don't forget to comment~!**

* * *

><p>Two months past, Gibbs and Tony had done nothing, not a kiss, touch, or look out of place, they didn't even talk about it. Gibbs guessed Tony had found someone. Tony guessed Gibbs had found someone, or he just got sick of Tony. They just finished it, it had just stopped. Whatever it was, it was over.<p>

Tony was figuring out the whole father thing, he had to develop a relationship with Claire. So even if he found someone or not, the man was busy. Gibbs understood he knew what it was like to be a father, putting someone first, no matter what. But as must as Gibbs understood he wanted, he wanted Tony, he needed Tony. Tony was so much more than a casual fuck, and a senior field Agent, he was everything in Gibbs' world.

Gibbs had to have found someone, he hadn't called Tony, he hadn't suggested anything, Tony's heart broke every time he took a phone call in private. He was probably on the phone to his woman, his probably very loveable, very beautiful future ex-wife. Tony was trying this whole fathering thing out, and it was kind of working, in a weird way. Claire was smart and she was driven, all Tony had to do was deter the current boyfriend from making unwelcomed advance's. Claire was a spitting image of her mother, and she was like her mother, driven, smart, helpful, and kind. But Tony saw bits of himself, Claire ate about as much as him, she used jokes to cover up everything, and like Tony, one look in her eyes he could read her like a book. Tony's eyes always let him down, especially in front of Gibbs.

Tony walked in the house at 7pm, pretty well on time, Gibbs had been understanding enough to let Tony leave most nights on time, Tony didn't know if that was Gibbs the boss who let him do it, or Gibbs his occasional lover who let him leave. Still he didn't mind all that much. 'Hey Claire' Tony called.

Claire appeared 'Hey Dad' Claire smirked.

'What?' Tony asked taking off his coat.

'Nothing' Claire laughed and ran to her room.

Tony looked around the apartment, it wasn't unusually messy, the kitchen was clean, Claire had obviously been studying. 'Claire?' Tony walked to her room.

'Yes' She walked to the threshold to meet Tony.

'What's going on? Why are you wearing a 'cat that ate the canary grin'?' He asked studying her face.

'Oh… Nothing' Claire smiled 'I'm going to bed'

'It 's only 7' Tony cocked his head to the side 'Claire what's going on?'

'Special Agent Gibbs came by, and well' Claire giggled 'he stood outside the door like a 13 year old girl, all nervous and giddy… Hmmm, I wonder why that is?' Claire looked at Tony 'Dad, do you have anything you want to tell me?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you and Special Agent Gibbs making sheet music? Doing the horizontal tango? The old wham-bam-thank-yo-'

'What?' Tony asked, he probably looked about 12 shades redder, where he wasn't paling.

'You and Special Agent Gibbs… That's why he came over a few months ago, when we argued… isn't it?' Claire was serious.

Tony didn't know what to say 'And what if we are?'

'Then don't hide it from me, I'm 17 in three weeks, I'm not exactly a child, and plus if you are, tell me so I can leave when you… You know'

'You don't care?' Tony asked.

'That my dad likes other men?'

'Yeah' Tony watched her face.

'Dad if you love him… Then I'm all for it, it's like Gossip Girl, except Blair is prettier than me, and her house is so much nicer…'

Tony looked down 'Well no, we aren't… Together'

Claire looked at her father 'We don't have forever. You say tomorrow, but tomorrow isn't a guarantee.'

'It's complicated'

'Only because we like complicated, we like to make things complicated, but really Dad, it's not, it's simple. Seriously, Dad, if your serious do something… Otherwise when your too old and ugly to get any you will regret it, regret that you didn't listen to your all to wise daughter, who would like fifty bucks' Claire laughed.

Tony laughed too 'That sounds like something that would come out of your mothers mouth'

'Yeah, well, good genes'

'I'm going to order pizza, you want any?'

'Yeah' Claire picked up the phone from her bed.

'Why was it in here?' Tony asked.

'I had to call Taylor… Strictly math talk' Claire promised with a smile.

'You obviously had a lot of math to talk about last month' Tony eyed her.

'Yeah well… You expect me to do well huh?'

Tony nodded and walked to the fridge to dial the number.

Tony thought about everything Claire said, it was all true, sadly.

The pizza arrived and Tony grabbed a piece and walked to Claire's room 'Pizza's here, I'm going out… You're okay here?' Tony asked.

'Yes, for the hundredth time, I know your number, I know the number for 911 and I know to kill anyone I don't know' Claire rolled her eyes.

'Good' Tony started to walk away when Claire called out.

'Oh and Dad?'

Tony walked back to her room 'What?'

'Always use protection' She laughed.

Tony laughed and took a bite of his pizza 'What are you 30?'

'Almost'

Tony shook his head and left.

Tony arrived at Gibbs' house, only his charger was there, thank God. Tony walked into the house, the light was on in the basement and Tony jogged down the stairs. Gibbs was downing his drink and he looked up 'What DiNozzo?'

'I…' What was Tony going to say.

'If you came here for that… Not tonight DiNozzo' Gibbs said softly.

Tony fought with himself at the bottom of the stairs 'Jethro' Tony whispered.

'Not tonight' Gibbs said again.

Tony stepped forward 'Jethro…'

'DiNozzo' Gibbs warned.

'Gibbs… I…'

'No.' Gibbs shook his head and walked past Tony up the stairs.

Tony walked up the stairs behind Gibbs 'Gibbs, listen to me' Tony pleaded.

Gibbs kept on walking 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, listen to me' Tony grabbed Gibbs' arm.

'Tony the doors there, go home to your daughter, girlfriend, boyfriend, man of the night, whoever' Gibbs said gruffly.

'So that's what this is about? You think I have someone else, that's why you haven't called?' Tony asked.

'Tony, what we have has stopped and it should stay that way, you have a daughter'

'_But I need you' _Tony looked at Gibbs 'Jethro…'

'Go'

Tony looked at Gibbs his eyes were pleading, begging for Gibbs to stop pushing him away. Gibbs pointed to the door. Tony sighed 'Jethro, there's no one else'

Tony walked to the door, opened it and walked through. Tony closed the door and begged, pleaded that Gibbs would open the door, and claim him. Gibbs watched the door, he wanted Tony to run through and tell him he was a bastard and that he loved him forever, and if Gibbs was man enough he'd tell Tony he loved him. Tony watched. Gibbs waited. Eventually Gibbs heard the car start outside. Tony slammed his head on the steering wheel and started to drive off.

Tony got home and turned the lights off, he checked Claire who was asleep and he went to his room. God why couldn't they be different. Gibbs was so stupid, and stubborn. Tony was no better. Tony took off his clothes and laid back on the bed, he looked at the ceiling, why couldn't he have grabbed Gibbs and kissed him. He needed Gibbs.

Gibbs laid back in his bed, God he was such an idiot, why couldn't he grab Tony, he'd seen his eyes, he was begging Gibbs to take him, to love him, like a lost puppy he was needing him. Tony had that look after hard cases, when he'd go to Gibbs and say 'Take me'. Gibbs needed Tony too, he needed the man, he would always need the man.

Tony wasn't at his desk the next morning Gibbs looked at his phone, one new message, it was from Tony 'Claire's sick, not coming in' Gibbs closed his phone, he was an ass to Tony last night, he'd dissected that night over and over in his head, he wanted to re-do that night.

Tony smiled at the woman behind the counter 'Cappuccino please'

Tony moved to the side and browsed through the few magazines they had strewn across the small counter.

Gibbs walked past the small coffee shop and noticed the man reading to the side, how could he miss the perfect shape, those gorgeous tanned arms, and that dark hair. He walked inside 'So how's Claire?' Gibbs asked.

Tony jumped 'Gibbs'

'So…?'

'Yeah' Tony scratched the back of his head.

'Cappuccino for Tony' the woman called.

Tony smiled and took the coffee. 'So, you're skipping work?' Gibbs asked.

'Yeah… Claire is sick… I was here…' Tony shuffled.

'I know Tony' Gibbs said softly 'Sorry'

'I'm sorry too' Tony took a sip of his coffee 'Look I better go'

'So now it's going to be awkward now?'

'No… It's not awkward' Tony smiled and walked past Gibbs.

When he stepped to the curb he let go a breath he had been holding, they were just getting further and further away.


End file.
